Cold as Ice
Overview Summary #Speak to Sif when you are ready to face the Glacial Griffon. #Destroy the Glacial Griffon and prove your valor to Sif. Earn your song! #See Sif Shadowhunter for your reward. Obtained from :Sif Shadowhunter in Sifhalla Requirements :Anything You Can Do Reward :*500 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: "I Am Unstoppable!" :*Perfect Salvage Kit Dialogue :"'Master Quest' Are you ready to tackle a worthy quest, ? In the highest icy reaches live the glacial griffons. They are deadly and prey mostly on wolves, bears, and other large game. I have spread wolf carcasses around the village to attract one of these beasts. Your task is simple: single-handedly slay a glacial griffon. Only then will your deeds be worthy of song; only then will your fame rise to the level of a true Norn." Reward Dialogue :"What a welcome sight! I didn't expect you to return, . At least, not in one piece. Slaying the glacial griffon is a deed worthy of many songs, starting with this one. :Hail! Hail! Witness the skill! :Body parts strewn, flesh from the kill :, you are second to none :May your legend ring true from dusk 'til sun :Catchy, eh? Well... it's a work in progress." Walkthrough *The Glacial Griffon brings a combination of spirits that can shut down a wide variety of builds. Shadowsong shuts down attack-based characters, Dissonance shuts down casters, and Bloodsong does steady damage through protection skills. He also utilizes Pain. Spirits also have long range, and the Griffon will use terrain to its best advantage. On top of it all, the Griffon does devastating melee damage. *Fortunately, the Griffon has no healing or energy management skills. Health degeneration (burning, poison, disease, Conjure Phantasm/Nightmare, etc.) can degen it to death. As a spellcasting profession, strong energy denial (Energy Burn/Surge, Malaise, Wither, Ether Lord, etc.) will keep him from renewing any of his spirits. *An easy way to beat him would be to bring a Longbow and Apply Poison. Try to lure the Griffon so that it goes into a corner and doesn't move. From there, move to a high vantage point and degen him to death with the bow. Be wary that he may create his spirits right when the fight starts and hide behind them, protecting him from harm unless you are willing to take large amounts of damage. *Another easy way to defeat the Griffon is to use a Bison tournament build. Take Ritualist secondary with Agony, Vampirism, Shadowsong, Bloodsong, Dissonance, and pull using Painful Bond. *Also, there are some exploitable corpses around the area. A perfect way to beat the Griffon if you are a Necromancer is to go Ritualist as a secondary, and use Animate Bone Horror, Animate Bone Minions, Animate Shambling Horror, with the elite skill Order of Undeath. Order of Undeath will do the extra damage you need in order to overpower the griffin quickly. Equip Gaze of Fury to kill off his spirits, and use Necrosis for extra damage. He will most likely be dead in a little over a minute. *One more way is to continuously interrupt him by using four interrupt skills with the Warrior elite Flourish. *Grenth's Balance allows you take large levels of damage from the Griffon, even if you are blinded. If using Deep Wound, it is advised to use Grenth's Balance before applying. *making minions till the griffon goes hostile gives you enough minions to surround the griffon. This immobilizes the griffon.(It won't make any new spirits either if he can't take those 2 steps forward) blood of the master yourself to low health and Grenth's Balance until almost dead. The minions will finish him. Animate Bone Minions works well. You should aim to have 6-8 minions. This worked as a ranger primary. I had toxicity and apply poison skills with me but never used them. *This Build worked well, two attacks were enough to kill him. You just need to make him setup all the spirits before start your attacking chain. Notes *The Griffon starts out as an ally for the first few seconds. Consider using this time to cast Live Vicariously or Life Attunement on it. *The Griffon has an extremely high health regeneration. Trivia *The quest name is a reference to the song "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner, keeping with the musical theme of this quest chain. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points Category:Difficulty Master Quests